The Chosen's story
by the-illusion-mistress
Summary: this is a story my friend and i co-authored and i decided to make it into a story. I hope you like it.


THE CHOSENS

By little mew

Chapter 1

"Dad can I please take my pokemon journey?" Kaira the mew's chosen whined. "No and that's that!" her father yelled. "Why not I'm 12 I should have been able to take my journey 2 years ago!" Kaira said getting very impatient. "No now go to bed." Her father commanded. "Ugh ...fine." Kaira mumbled and walked upstairs to her room. "She can be such a nuisance." her father said. (Kaira's Point Of View) I walked into my room to see my best friends Sparky a pichu, Riolu, and shinx. My black mew ears twitched as I sat down on my bed with a deep sigh. "Hi." They all said. "Hi guys." I said and gave them a small smile. "Something wrong Kaira?" Shinx asked. "Yeah I just don't see why my dad won't let me go on my pokemon journey I mean I want to see the world." I said. "Well you can't really do that you know why?" Riolu asked giving me a smirk. "No why?" I asked. "You got two furry black ears and a black fuzzy tail growing out of your butt!" Riolu shouted. I gave him a glare. "So what I could hide them!" I argued. "How?" Riolu asked with a small smirk. I gave a low growl because my brain didn't want to function. "I win." Riolu said and jumped onto my bed. "Yeah, yeah." I said and rolled my eyes. I stood up and looked through my closet. Soon I found some pajamas and went into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. When I came back in I saw Sparky and Riolu arguing. "What is you guy's problem?" I asked "Nothing well goodnight Kaira." They all said and jumped outside my balcony windows and ran off into the forest. I went underneath the covers and my dad came in. "well goodnight my little girl." M y father said and came over to my bed to give me a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight daddy." I said and closed my eyes when he shut the door. I was in sweet bliss till I heard the downstairs down bang open and my eyes flashed open. "Kaira get your backpack and run!" called my father's urgent voice. "What? Oh ah. "I mumbled and shot up and began to gather my things. Tons of questions flooded my head like what was going on, why did my father tell me to run, and why did the door band open? I gathered my clothes while changing into new ones , grabbing stuff like berries, my laptop, a notebook, some pencils, and I jumped out of my balcony window and ran. I looked back to see man in back uniforms with red R's on their t-shirts taking my father away. Soon I ran into the woods and collapsed next to a lake. What surprised me was their was a silhouette standing on the water. The silhouette seemed to dance on the water with fluid grace. The silhouette's dance was so enchanting that I couldn't look away. Soon I discovered the figure was a girl and she began to ice skate across the water. "How is that possible its summer here?" I questioned in my head. "Whoa who is she? Err what is she?" I asked inside my head. I didn't realize but I was leaning in to far and I fell into the non solid ice. (no one's point of view) The figure started to skate over to Kaira. The figure pulled out the drenched girl and froze the water beneath her so Kaira could sit. "Um hi."Was all Kaira could say. "Listen you really shouldn't be here. What are you doing anyways?" the girl upon closer inspection asked. She had long violet...ish hair, long sleeved t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a shady face which was cause by the cap that she was wearing. Kaira could only stare for a moment then realized the girl was talking to her. "Oh I kind of ran away from home but not because I hated it there something else." Kaira said and looked behind her for a quick moment then turned her attention back to the girl. "I know someone who could help you." Said the girl. "Wait here okay." The girl said and dove right into the middle of the lake. Suddenly there was a strange eerie glow throughout that area. Then a strange ear piercing cry was heard. It sounded like a Mightyena's only different. It was then Kaira noticed that a majestic and blue 4 legged creature with a flaring purple mane. The creature also had some whit spots, not to mention 2 ribbon tails behind it, and on it's forehead a giant crystal. Then the creature motioned for Kaira to get on its back. " oh don't worry I can fly just show me the way." Kaira said and transformed into her black mew form. The creature known as Suicune rolled her eyes and jumped and ran off. Quickly following Kaira's mew motion sensitive eyes saw a necklace that hung loosely around Suicune's neck. Kaira laughed as she felt the wind un her fur as they ran and flew.

Well tell me what you think okay next time you will find out where Suicune is taking Kaira. Oh and this is a role play me and my friend started so I hope you enjoyed it bye!


End file.
